Heroes of Equestria
by fandom.fantasy
Summary: The 7 are sucked into a portal which takes them to Equestria. Uh oh! This story is jam packed with ponies, phonies are bronies! This a good read for those who want to see the 7 become ponies! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own HoO or MLP;FiM. That's life though.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Percy rubbed his eyes. Last night, he'd had a dream. He couldn't remember it exactly but it had been weird. And not the normal "my dreams are messed up because I am a demigod" weird. A different weird. Percy shook his head and clambered out of his bed. He brushed his teeth and put on his normal outfit: his orange camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He slipped into his sneakers and walked out the door of Cabin 3. He looked around. It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Clarisse was dunking the new kids' heads in toilets, the Stoll brothers were stealing from the camp store, Mr. D was playing pinochle with Chiron, Leo was running towards him and-

Wait, what?

Sure enough, Leo was running towards Percy. His clothes were burnt, apart from his toolbelt, and he was holding a wrench. He got to Percy and grabbed his arm. He started dragging Percy and shouted, "No time to explain!" He led Percy towards Bunker 9. When they got there, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Piper were already there. Percy walked up to Annabeth and gave her a kiss and said, "Good morning, Wise Girl." She just smiled back.  
"Well, umm, you guys are probably wondering why I brought you here. You see, I found something. I don't know what it is. It's weird. And I don't mean demigod weird," Leo said nervously. He opened up Bunker 9 and led the group inside. He led them to a small, confined room. Inside was an altar. It was decorated with horses, pegasi and unicorns. Everyone turned to Percy. He just shrugged.  
"Heck, I don't know what it is. But- But I _have_ seen this before. In a dream. Last night."  
Piper pointed at a crystal in the centre of the altar. It glowed dark blue and gold at the same time.  
"Anyone know what that is?" she asked. They all shook their heads. They turned to leave when suddenly...

CRASH!

There was a flash of light and the world descended into darkness.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. It will get better. Trust me!  
**

 **Please review, like and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Percy: Hey you!  
Me: Who me?  
Percy: Yes you. Do you own me?  
Me: *blushes* Percy, do realise how that sounded?  
Percy: *blushes* Oh gods.  
Leo: Hey, Percy. Guess what?  
Percy: What?  
Leo: You just got _owned.  
_ Me: *rolls eyes and points at Leo* Shut up.  
Leo: Yes, ma'am.  
Me: Anywho, I own NOTHING. You hear me Percy? NOTHING!  
Twilight: What about me-  
Me: SHUT UP!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Twilight Sparkle was in her comfort zone. She felt free. It was re-shelving day in the palace library. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing. Until Spike accidentally spilled water on a book, ruining the ink and breaking the pages. Twilight groaned in frustration as she levitated her saddle bag onto her back. She left her palace on the outskirts of Ponyville and headed of into town. Of course, things were about to get worse.

Jason sat up and rubbed his eyes. Piper was sat beside him.  
"Finally!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a kiss, "You're awake! We've been teleported to this weird world where- look, I'll show you."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him through a clump of trees. They came to a bush and she whispered, "Get down!"  
They ducked behind the bush and peered over the top. Jason saw the weirdest thing. There was a town filled with colourful ponies that had strange tattoos on their butts. Just then, Frank came running towards them.  
"Umm... Guys? We have a problem."

Annabeth didn't know how long the large bird had been circling over head, but it felt like a long time. Eventually, Frank had made it back with Piper and Jason. Everyone got out their weapons and hid in the trees. Then it landed. Annabeth gasped. It wasn't a bird. It was a white mare with wings and a horn. It's mane and tail flowed like floating water that was pink, green and blue. On it's butt was a symbol that represented the sun. Annabeth climbed down from the tree.  
"I recognise you!" she said, "You're Princess Celestia! If that's true then that means-" She bit her lip.  
"Whoa! Time out!" Hazel said, jumping down from a tree, "Annabeth, how do you know who this is?"  
"My step-brothers watch this lame T.V. show called My Little Pony. I watched it with them once and Princess Celestia, an alicorn, was one of the characters. _She_ was one of the characters!"  
By now everyone had climbed out of the trees and was staring the alicorn, eyes wide with disbelief. The princess nodded.  
"My!" she said calmly, "This happened once before. I never thought it would happen again."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooohhhhhhh! You've gotta wait! :)  
**

 **Sorry it was quite short.**

 **Please review, like and follow! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
